SUMMER'S HERE!
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: This is a few days late, but this is a story in which I run through the worlds of MFB, The Lord of the Rings, Total Drama, Rise of the Guardians, and Back to the Future and cause extreme insanity! If you know all of these worlds, then enjoy! If you don't know all of them, enjoy anyway! Why I didn't put it as a crossover? Cause I felt like it!


**Okay, so this is a few days late, but I was planning on posting an insanity one shot to celebrate the end of school. But I got wrapped up in a few things and couldn't do it. But now I can. I will be going through multiple worlds in this story, so you might not know some of these. If you know all of them, then enjoy! Prepare for my totally insane end-of-school celebration, people! **

**Gingka: -groans- We're doomed!**

* * *

An explosion wracked the air, and a twelve-year-old girl with brown hair and bright red streaks in braids burst through the glass display window of the B-Pit. Madoka shrieked and fell off the stool she was sitting on behind the counter.

"Hi, Madoka!" Gryffyn said cheerfully, waving.

Gryffyn was now wearing a hooded black peacoat over a scarlet v-neck, jean shorts, and black Converses. An insane look was currently in her eyes.

Madoka looked up from behind the counter. "What are you here for this time?" she asked warily.

"You wanna know why?" Gryffyn asked, then without waiting for an answer, she shouted, "SUMMER'S HERE! NO MORE SCHOOL!"

She took a pudding bomb out of her peacoat pocket and threw it into the air. It exploded, making chocolate pudding rain down on every single surface, and Madoka. Gryffyn avoided being splattered by taking out her scarlet umbrella.

"And to celebrate," Gryffyn continued. "I am going to make you people and people from other worlds go completely INSANE!"

Madoka groaned. Gryffyn didn't hear, and instead flashed her an insanely happy smile and disappeared with a loud CRACK.

"Why does she always attack the B-Pit first?" Madoka grumbled. "Can't she attack the WBBA first for once?"

Gryffyn's head popped out of the doorway and into the shop. "Good idea, Madoka! Thanks!"

Madoka groaned, and ran out of the store after her.

Gryffyn appeared in Ryo's office at the WBBA. Ryo looked up from his desk, let out a very unmanly scream, then dove under his desk.

"Why is everyone always so scared when I'm around?" Gryffyn muttered. "Oh well."

She snapped her fingers, and the Cult of Skaro suddenly appeared in the office. Their pig-slaves appeared too. Smiling, Gryffyn listened as Ryo screamed another unmanly scream at the sight of them. He screamed louder when the pig-slaves grabbed him and presented him to Dalek Caan, who scanned his brainwaves, and said,

"Superior intelligence. This human will take part in the Final Experiment."

"Oopsies, time for you guys to get back to New York!" Gryffyn said, snapping her fingers and making the Daleks and pig-slaves disappear.

Then she disappeared herself, saying, "Off to Middle Earth!"

* * *

She reappeared in Mordor, where she was immediately surrounded by Orcs.

"I say we kill her!" one said. The others roared their approval.

"I say we make her tell whom she serves!" another said, earning another roar of approval.

"I say we give Sauron a kick in the Nether Region!" a fake deep voice said.

The Orcs began to roar in approval, before stopping and looking around in confusion at who said that.

Suddenly, a wall of lava began to wash over them. They shouted out and tried to get out of the way, but they all got burnt by the lava.

Gryffyn watched the scene, floating high over them, courtesy of her umbrella.

"Man, Orcs are stupid," she said as the wall of lava burnt the base of Barad-dur. Orcs began to run away from it as it fell to the ground.

Then she remembered something she wanted to do in another world.

Before disappearing, she yelled in the direction of the now ruined Barad-dur, "YOU SUCK, SAURON!"

* * *

Gryffyn reappeared again on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. She walked over to where Chris McClain was sunbathing in a lounge chair on the beach, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped, then looked up at her.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked in annoyance. "I'm trying to sunbathe!"

"Sorry, Chris, but this'll be quick," Gryffyn assured him. "Stand up, would ya?"

Chris stood up, and asked, "Okay. Now what?"

Gryffyn kicked him where it hurt, saying, "Now, I kick you in the Nether Region!"

As Chris bent over in pain, Gryffyn snapped her fingers and caused a huge cream pie to hover over him. Then it fell on top of him with a huge SPLAT.

Gryffyn heard laughter, and turned around. The campers (and Chef Hatchet) were pointing and laughing at Chris.

"Nice job, kid!" Duncan shouted down at her. Gwen nodded, shouting, "Not bad!"

Owen let out a, "WHOO-HOO!"

Gryffyn waved at them, then smiled maniacally. Everyone stopped laughing. Lindsay continued, until she noticed everyone else had stopped.

"Why aren't we laughing anymore?" she asked.

"This is why," Gryffyn said, and snapped her fingers.

Instantly, the campers and Chef Hatchet were covered in vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry soft-serve ice cream twisted to look like an ice cream cone. As a grand finale, Gryffyn made rainbow sprinkles and a cherry splatter on top. She had to get out of the way as the campers crawled out of her creation, gasping for breath after accidentally inhaling the ice cream.

Heather looked in a pocket mirror, screamed, and shouted down to Gryffyn, "You made my mascara and eyebrows come off! You are so going to pay!"

Lashawna grinned, and shouted down to Gryffyn, "Nice job, girl!"

Gryffyn waved, and disappeared.

* * *

She reappeared inside North's toy factory in the North Pole. The Guardians yelped and immediately got into defense positions.

Jack lowered his staff when he saw her. "It's just a kid," he said in disbelief.

Bunny lowered his boomerangs, and asked in bewilderment, "How can a kid get all the way up here, and actually survive?"

Gryffyn raised an eyebrow at them. "Okay, 1) I am not a kid. I'm a pre-teen, and 2) School got out, so I'm running through worlds and driving the characters insane. And you guys are next."

Everyone's eyes widened. Even the Yetis looked scared.

Smirking, Gryffyn snapped her fingers.

Instantly, Bunny got lifted into the air, and tossed around the room. Jack made to go help him, but his feet got incased in ice and he stayed firmly on the ground.

North suddenly couldn't control his movements, and his arms jerked around. His swords were still out, but he obviously wasn't sheathing them anytime soon.

Tooth and Sandy tried to fly away and escape, but just as they reached the skylight in the roof, it closed and they rammed into it. They fell back on the ground, and didn't move.

The Yetis and elves were having the same problem Bunny had, and flew helplessly around the room.

Gryffyn watched all of this, doubled over in laughter. Finally, she sighed, and shook her head at the sight of everyone.

She took a scroll of parchment out of her peacoat pocket, along with a quill, and checked off boxes on the list.

"Okay, annoying Madoka, check. Scaring the heck out of Ryo using the Cult of Skaro, check. Tricking Orcs and making Barad-dir crumble, check. Kicking Chris in the Nether Region and making ice cream sundae on top of campers, check. Annoying the Guardians, check."

Jack, who was now unable to control his flying, whizzed past her yelling, "Uncle! Uncle! Just stop!"

Gryffyn looked up from her list at the Guardians, Yetis, and elves that were now all flying around the room, said, "Okay," and snapped her fingers.

They all froze in midair, then fell onto the floors. As they all got up, groaning, Gryffyn turned back to her list.

"Now what do I still have to do?" Her eyes traveled down the list. "Oh yeah! I still have to kick Biff in the Nether Region and bomb the MFB people with a jelly bomb."

She looked up at everyone, who backed away from her, waved, and said, "Laters!"

Jack shook his head, and said aloud, "That is one girl I never hope to meet in the future."

* * *

After traveling to Hill Valley, California in 1955, it took a while for Gryffyn to track down Biff Tannen.

When she found him, he was chasing Marty McFly down a street. Marty dashed past Gryffyn, yelling at her, "Out of the way, kid!" before Biff ran past her too. He skidded to a stop, then backed up and began to flirt with her.

"Well, lookie what we have here! The name's Biff Tannen, and, eh, what name does a pretty girl like you have?" he asked.

Gryffyn raised an eyebrow, and kicked him in the Nether Region. He bent over, and said, "Mommy?" in a high-pitched voice before sprawling on the sidewalk. Footsteps told Gryffyn that Marty had doubled back to see what was going on.

He looked at Biff, stunned, before turning to Gryffyn. He patted her on the shoulder, and told her, "You're okay, kid."

Gryffyn smiled at him, snapped her fingers, and made a pumpkin pie smash into his face.

The crowd on the sidewalk stared at the strange girl wearing pants that were way too short for a girl to wear in 1955 as she disappeared.

Marty wiped the pumpkin pie filling off his face, and commented, "Weird kid."

* * *

Gryffyn reappeared in bey park, pulled out a cell phone, and sent a quick text to the MFB people. Then she hid behind a bush and waited.

Eventually, she heard running footsteps, and her targets quickly assembled. They looked around, and Gingka asked,

"Hey? Where's the battle supposed to be?"

Gryffyn snapped her fingers, and made a bomb appear at Yuki's feet. He looked down at the hissing noise, screamed, and jumped back. The others weren't sure what he was doing until the bomb exploded.

They all got up off the ground, looking dazed and shaking their heads to clear them. That's when they noticed that they were all covered in a fluorescent red jelly.

"Ew!" Madoka yelled. "What is this stuff?"

Gryffyn popped out of the bush, answering, "Datil pepper jelly. Made just a day ago in St. Augustine, Florida. Do you like it?"

Everyone shouted, "NO!"

"Glad y'all like it."

She pulled out her checklist, and checked off the last two boxes.

"Well, that wraps up my end-of-school celebration," she said. "Too bad. I enjoyed this,"

"We didn't," Gingka muttered. Gryffyn heard him, and snapped her fingers, making him slip on a puddle of datil pepper jelly and land on his back.

"Anyway, there's one more thing I want to do before I leave."

She snapped her fingers. Everyone flinched, but nothing happened. Kenta asked, "What'd you do?"

"Oh, I just sent the coordinates of this dimension to a certain someone's psychic paper," Gryffyn replied nonchalantly.

A second later, everyone heard a wheezing, groaning sound, and a blue police box materialized out of thin air. The head of a young man wearing a bow tie popped out of the doors. He noticed the group, still splattered in jelly, and said, "Oh, hello! Is that datil pepper jelly? Never tasted that before, I wonder how it tastes?"

He wiped a part of the jelly off of Yuki with his finger, and licked it. He spat it out immediately, saying, "Whoever had the incredibly stupid thought of making jelly out of datil peppers? It's disgusting!"

Gryffyn snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, only to have a lemon meringue pie smashed into his face.

Laughing at his expression (since the Doctor hates lemon), Gryffyn sighed, said, "I love summer," and disappeared.

* * *

**And that's it. That was pretty funny, if I do say so myself. Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**See you guys the next time I post a chapter of the TSA! Au revoir for now! **

**:) **


End file.
